Concrete Tokyo
by HarlequinWhiskers
Summary: You'd think balancing a private life with Senshi business would get easier after 6 years- especially if you were some kind of "magic princess" in your past life- but the hits just keep on coming- To the body, the mind, the wallet, and to the heart. Usagi/Mamoru 1st season romance, but a few years later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Howdy, moonies! This is a little something I've been pushing around my brain for a while now… What if Usagi and Mamoru didn't _immediately_ discover their identities, remember their past star-crossed love life, and fall back in love right where they left off? What if they were only aware that they _had_ a past life, but had no details of it? What is Tuxedo Kamen was treated more as a fellow soldier rather than some knight-in-shining-armor love interest? I wanted to do a fic with the crew in their early 20's, having a bit more experience in the Sailor business, but just staring to figure out how to handle life as an adult- finding the purpose in their day-to-day lives, dealing with the losses that inevitably come with growing up, discovering themselves and questioning their futures…**

 **Just to clear a few things up for the timeline:**

 ***Usagi did get the silver crystal (you'll eventually find out how…) and they all found out that they were princes and princesses in their past, but no one has any distinct memories from that era. Only the cut-and-dry story about a battle between the Earth and moon.**

 ***They beat Metalia and Beryl, as well as a slue of other badies over the last 6 years that they have been fighting. You might find out more about others if I find it necessary for the plot.**

 ***The do NOT know anything about Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-Usa, or the future in general. They're living out their lives as if this is the only one they get.**

 ***The Big-Bads that I have chosen as their adversaries will be the Death Busters and Pharoe 90, in salute to new Crystal season, HOWEVER, I am going pretty OC with their evil plot, so don't yell at me if it's WAY different from the manga or anime. That's on purpose. Basically, I just needed a villain that I could twist into the story I want to tell about the Senshi and Usa/Mamo.**

 ***#teamoutersenshi! (They won't be in this at all…sorry!) I love them, but I don't want to juggle too many characters. This is the story of Usagi and Mamoru and the Inner Senshi. Just because the villains are from the third arc doesn't mean that our heroes are the same as they are in the third arc. Everything will be explained as the story unfolds.**

 **FINALLY** **: This story is rated M for a reason! We'll be dealing with very adult themes: sex, death, day jobs… But don't worry. For the most part, I keep it pretty light hearted. A big inspiration for this story is season six of Buffy. Definitely not the same story, but a lot of the same themes pop up, and I tend to mix up the humor and heartbreak in a similar way in my story telling. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh ya... I don't own sailor moon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

It was the hottest day that the Juban district had seen in over a month. The only thing that could permeate the heat radiating off the pavement was the reverberating chatter from every person whispering on the streets:

 ** _"Youma..."_**

While these particular pedestrians were no strangers to things that go bump in the night, it had been over a year since there had been any attacks that they knew of. The city's protectors, the Sailor Senshi, made sure of that. But now, the general consensus was that the moment of peace was over. Even though the recent attack on the Tokyo public concluded only minutes ago, rumors of the battle were spreading like wild fire between students and spinsters alike,

"…and in those public gardens right by my walking trail in the park! I heard it had big fangs like a snake and a body like a giant bird! I sure hope they can't fly now if they can fly now, I'm moving as fast as I can into…"

" _THWOP_!' Oh!"

…into another pedestrian preoccupied with monsters…

"Are you all right, ma'am?" a smooth baritone voice offered as he held her shoulders, keeping her from toppling to the ground. After dusting out the wrinkles from her blouse and regaining her bearings, the little ole' lady looked up to thank the man who had kept her from falling on her fanny ,but then stopped. He was a handsome young man, silky black hair and a strong, square jaw. Like her Bobby when they first met. A wheezing strained noise snapped her out of her reverie as she realized he was grimacing in pain. She looked down, and sure enough, she was standing right on his foot!

"I'm so sorry darling! I wasn't even payin' attention…"

"Hm…That's fine. Are you sure you're ok?" The woman nodded and gave a shy smile and matronly blush at his flirtation, then walked on with her friend.

"Doesn't he remind you of my Bobby? Now, what was I saying? Oh, it's not even safe to walk down the street in this city! Now I heard…" Soon, her voice melted into the heat as she scurried out of earshot.

"Well, 'Bobby,' they're right about one thing," a pair of blond buns attached to smirk called out from behind him, "It is not safe to walk down the street if you're on it! Come on, let's get going, Grandpa," she giggled, snapping him on the shoulder. He winced, and then forced a smile, "Lead the way. We can use your tornado- impersonation to clear a path for me." He waved her forward, grinning through his pain, and she took several steps before realizing her friend seemed to be doing his best impersonation of a living statue before scraping his shoes across the pavement to make one painstaking step at a time. As she rushed back to his side, he stopped and held his breath, squinting and twisting his face in anticipation of the next round of unwanted attention he knew he was about to receive.

"Usagi, before you-"

"I KNEW you weren't ok, Mamoru!"

" –panic. Never mind…"

"That lady didn't bump into you that hard! You can barely lift your foot! You got hit head-on by that blast, didn't you? Didn't you?!" She exclaimed, worry written across her face just as clearly as her freckles. Mamoru's eyes widened, darting side to side, making sure no one had overheard her.

"Shh! And, no, not _head-on_ … It was like a side…" He nonchalantly gestured toward his ribs, wincing as she started to gently poke and prod the area.

"That's why you're all hunched! Did you break a rib? I wish you would just tell-"

"Usagi, that tickles. OW!-"

"- me when you're really hurt. Can you even raise your arm, Mamoru?"

"Yes!"

"Show me."

"It'll be fine-"

"Mamor-"

"Ok. STOP." He put his hand in the air.

"Absolutely! We can stop. That's fine. Do you need a break? "

"No, Usagi, stop _fussing_."

"But all I'm-"

"EH!" he scolded her like a naughty puppy. She rolled her eyes, hating when he did this to her when she was talking.

"Oh, Come-"

"AhAh!"

"Grow th- "

"Eh!.."

"-fruckuph!" Her eyes went wide as Mamoru actually covered her mouth with his hand. The audacity! Usagi gargled out a startled and annoyed scream as she glared up from his hand, which was STILL firmly attached to her mouth. Giving in, she let out a sign.

"Usagi-chan, I'm fine. Just sore. Maybe a bruised rib or 2. Twisted ankle. I'll probably be done healing by the time we leave the Crown. You don't have to coddle me. You _know_ I hate that," he held his hand there for another second to insure she was done mothering him, slowly dropping his hand when he was confident she had said her peace, and then continued his struggled march. They walked in silence for a few moments until she softly spoke up beside him,

"I just wish there was something I could do, that's all."

"You could _jump_ when a giant fire ball is coming at you…" Mamoru chuckled snidely, then gulped after an awkward silence, sensing the static in the air between them.

"Excuse me?" She spoke dangerously calm.

"Oh, come on! It's a joke… Lighten up, Odango! "

"Oh! I get it! It's funny because I'm bad at things and people get hurt! Hilarious…"

"Nobody got hur- Damnit!" she poked him in the ribs, disproving him before he could even get the words out. He glared at her as she flipped a pigtail behind her back and crossed her arms.

"Look, baka, if you don't want to get hit by a freaking fireball, don't jump in front of one. No one _asked_ you to do that."

"Well I'm sorry for saving your life… _Again_. I didn't mean to _upset_ you."

"Pleeaase! Reign in your hero complex! I've been doing this for 6 years now… I don't think a couple of evil houseplants are going to be my undoing…"

"I'm not ganna stand by and watch you kill yourself just because you're up against something more mundane than the queen of an evil dimension! Remember: I've seen you knock yourself unconscious with a jar of pickles," he snorted.

"So it's _MY_ fault that _YOU_ assume _I_ can't take care of myself?! I might have been ready for that blast! That MIGHT have been part of my plan."

"So it was part of your plan to get set on fire?"

"Well, that was obviously YOUR plan!"

"No, my plan was to protect your ass!"

"MY ASS was just fine!"

"NO! Your ASS was about to be…" He stopped, giving embarrassed side glances to curious passers-by, leaning closer and hissing, "You know what? I'm not arguing with you about your ass!"

"I know you're not! You're arguing about my _competence_! " She said, finally. He paused, seeing more hurt than anger in her eyes, despite the firm scowl locked on her features. He sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he agreed softly, momentarily disarming her, "Believe me, I know how capable you are. I just worry about you. That's all."

She tried to remain indignant, despite the obvious blush spreading across her freckles from his vote of confidence, "Well...don't." He smirked.

"She said, hypocritically."

"Ya know what? If you don't want me to be concerned for you when you're _actually_ injured, then I won't. Hobble your crippled ass to the Crown yourself. _My ass_ , however, will get there before the meeting starts," she huffed, starting to walk ahead of him, "I'll give you all the details when you get there in an hour…" she said over her shoulder.

He chuckled as she stomped away from him indignantly, "Of the meeting or of your ass?" She picked up her pace, fuming, and flipped him off, never turning to look back at him.

"Screw you, Chiba!"

He laughed in spite his current condition, completely entertained at her annoyance as she marched down the block. His eyes wavered for only a moment from her madly bouncing ordangos to take an appreciative glance at her bum swishing back and forth in her knee-length cotton sundress before she whipped around the corner out of his sight. He shook his head, smiling. She had certainly grown into herself over the past six years they had been fighting alongside one another. At 20 years old, she held herself like a woman: confident, capable, and remarkably resilient. Yet, despite all of the battles he saw her face, both as Sailor Moon and Usagi; she remained unjaded, holding onto her child-like charm and kind heart. He was honored to have her as a friend. She kept him on his toes and made him a better person. She made everyone in her presence a better person. Maybe it was because she was some ethereal princess or something in her past life- a little left over magic. He unintentionally started picking up his pace until his injured ankle reminded him why he was going so slowly in the first place. He let out a frustrated sigh, "Stupid youma…"

* * *

AN: Eh? I know I haven't gotten to the meat and potatoes of the plot, but what do you think of Usagi and Mamoru's (not love/not hate) relationship so far? Feel free to follow, fave, or shoot me a review! Flames welcome… I got thick skin ;)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The once comforting chimes of the Crown Parlor doors now seemed incredibly invasive and cold to Usagi; their high pitched frequency cutting through the silence that filled the crowded café, simultaneously causing everyone to stare at her, even if only for an involuntary moment before their attention turned back to the outdated TV set hanging in the top corner of the bar. She tip-toed closer to the TV, struggling to hear what she already knew was echoing from the reporter's voice through its static signal.

" And while we don't know anything about this new supernatural threat or any warning signs to look out for, at least we can safely say that the city's heroines are on the case. But will they be enough this time? Stay tuned and find out after the break…"

The familiar and annoying news jingle signaled the end of the fuzzy pixilated pictures of her alter-ego being choked and lifted up from what appeared to be a giant Venus fly trap with arms and legs. As commercials began and the crowds started chattering and continuing with their daily lives, Usagi involuntarily shivered and rubbed her neck, the attack from less than an hour ago still fresh in her memory. She shook her shoulders and looked to the left, locking eyes with four familiar faces, still somber and serious despite the growing volume and movement in the rest of the room. She gave a nod in their direction and an apologetic smile, and was relieved to see their eyes lighten. She started to make her way to the booth when a set of strong hands grabbed her shoulders. Her surprise turned to amusement, however, as she came face to face with a set of comically horrified green eyes shaded by a mop of blonde hair.

"Usagi. How _are_ you today? Can I… get you anything? A milkshake? Or… um.. Advil or… anything?"

Usagi couldn't help but giggle at her friend's failed attempt at discretion. Motoki, the proprietor of this all-too-familiar establishment, was one of her and Mamoru's oldest friends, not to mention her boss. It was inevitable that he discovered all of their alter-egos, especially when their senshi central command station was hidden under the arcade's old-school Sailor V video game machine. It was actually kind of nice to have someone outside of the senshi (aka a civi) to talk to. Not to mention the convenience of having a boss that would back her up with a myriad of excuses if she had to 'get cut early' or 'run to the store' as a waitress at the Crown.

"Ya know, Toki, I could really use a milkshake, but I think Mamoru might need…"

" Need what?! Where is he? I mean… How is Mamoru doing today?" Motoki's head dart back and forth, surprised by his absence. Especially after a battle when the rest of the Senshi were already here. It's not like him to be tardy for any reason unless…

"He's fine. Though he might need that Advil. He's got a bit of a… headache. He should be here soon. "

"Where is he?"

"What do I look like? His keeper?"

"But aren't you?" He smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Shut up and go make my milkshake. I've got to go talk to the girls." Usagi rolled her eyes as she smiled at his juvenile taunts, walking toward the booth.

"That's no way to speak to your boss!" He called after playfully. Usagi shook her head, and with trained nonchalance, bounced to the girls' table, careful not to arouse even a hint of suspicion about their upcoming conversation.

"Then you should pay me more!" She yelled back teasingly as she plopped on the end of the corner booth joining her friends and fellow soldiers.

"Soooo…" Usagi began with sarcastic cheerfulness," Is anyone else as excited as I am to get rid of their pesky personal lives and sleep habits?"

"Ugh! I know! And I just got cast in the summer conservatory show! This is totes ganna screw with my rehearsal schedule! " Minako wined, dramatically throwing her head onto the booth table.

"I'm sorry boo. But congratulations! What show is it?" Makoto asked, gently patting her on the back of her head. Mina lifted her head only slightly, resting her chin on the table and giving the girls a deadpan look.

"Little Shop of Horrors."

The girl all erupted in laughter, Usagi letting out a resounding "No WAY! Hahaha!" Their merriment of the irony was short-lived, however, when Rei proclaimed with her _mom-voice_ , "Ok, guys. Can we FOCUS on the ACTUAL problem at hand here?"

"…kill joy." Usagi mumbled under her breath. The giggles dying down, Ami politely cleared her throat, addressing Usagi and the others in a hushed tone, "Rei is correct. We need to evaluate this new potential threat. Based off of what I've seen in the news so far, there were 2 botanically-based humanoids with origins in the park. They also seemed to be able to breathe fire and shoot thorns from their wrists. Usagi, what did they seem to be after?"

"Stealing energy… original, huh?" Usagi reached across the table to grab a fry off Rei's plate.

"Do you think it's the Negaverse again? That _is_ their motive operations…" Mina questioned.

"Modus operandi," Ami corrected.

"Whatever, I don't know that tech talk…"

"It's Latin…"

"ANYWAY…" Rei cut into Ami's tutoring, "What do you think, Usagi? Negaverse?"

"I don't know. It felt… different."

"Different how?"

"So I was walking through the park on my way to the mall to buy a new dress for my date tonight," Usagi started, leaning over again to steal another one of Rei's fries only to have Rei pop her hand before scolding her,

"Focus, Odango Atama…"

Usagi humphed, "As I was _saying…_ I was walking by and I saw a group of about 15 people just laying there on the grass. At first I thought it might be one of those yoga in the park thingies, but something felt fishy about it. I yelled out 'Excuse me' and 'Hello' a few times, but no one seemed responsive, so I found a place to hide and transform, then I ran over to check on them."

"Where was the youma?" Makoto questioned?

"That's the thing! There _wasn't_ one. No screaming or panicking with the fangs and the horror… just passed out people. I scanned the area, thinking maybe it had moved on, then I see these 2 bizarro looking plants near the center of the group, and they had totally gotten bigger since the last time I looked up! They seemed to be the little energy suckers so I pulled them up by the roots!"

"You really shouldn't have touched them before I had time to analyze them with the mercury computer."

"Don't I know it! As soon as I touched them, they soaked up a substantial amount of my energy and grew like 10 times bigger and sprouted arms and legs and really bad tempers. Fortunately, dart-master-Mamoru showed up to prune the little bastard that had me in a choke hold. That made the houseplant a little hostile I guess, because then it started breathing fire and shooting thorn darts at us!"

"Wait, hold on. Mamoru was there? Where is he now? Why didn't he come in with you?! Is he hurt?"

"Settle down, Rei. He's fine!.. _ish_ …" Usagi suddenly felt the need to avert her eyes from the group lest they pick up on the guilt over him being injured because of her. "He was right behind me on his way here now. Honestly, I'm much more concerned with when my milkshake will arrive. What is taking him so long? It's been like 5 minutes!" She said, craning her neck around to see if it was ready at the bar.

"There he is!" Minako announced pointing behind Usagi, who excitedly whipped her head around and saw,not Motoki, but Mamoru, to her disappointment.

"Oh." She said flatly," It's just you. I was hoping you were a milkshake."

"If it's any correlation, I _do_ feel like someone put me in a blender," he said wincing in pain as he scooted Usagi down the booth to give him room to sit down, making what Usagi considered a ridiculously dramatic display of agony, considering the fact he probably already started to heal.

"Mamoru, did you sustain any serious injuries?"

He just winced and waved the idea away, "All in a day's work, Ami. I'll be fine. Eventually."

Meanwhile, Usagi sat beside him, silently fuming, "Don't you _dare_ try to pull that pitiful puppy act now that the girls are around."

"B-but, I'm hurt!"

"I'll make you hurt…"

"You already did."

"Why YOU!"

"OK children! Reel it in," Rei intervened, wrapping her knuckles on the table.

"But he started it! Right after the battle, he said…" Before another round of bickering started, Makoto loudly cleared her throat, signaling to the others with her eyes that someone was coming who probably shouldn't hear about their extracurricular activities. Usagi looked up to see Lizzie, Motoki's younger sister and her co-worker, hustling up to the table with her marvelous milkshake in hand.

"So sorry for the wait, guys! Motoki just got a little slammed behind the bar."

"No problem, Lizzie! You're covering my shift tonight, so you can take all of the time in the world! Thanks again!"

"Honestly, I need the money right now, so I'm happy to take it! If you need any days off in the future, just let me know!"

"Oh, I will!" _I'm sure I will_. She thought, knowing how erratic her schedule was probably about to get.

"Can I get you guys anything else for right now? Would you like anything, Mamoru?" She blushed, shyly looking at him through her lashes.

"No thank you, Lizzie." He smiled, feeling uncomfortable from her obvious adoration.

"Just let me know. Oh, it looks like table 13 is calling me, I gatta go! See you guys later and have fun on your date Usagi!"

"Thanks, girly! Bye!" There was a moment of silence as they waited for her to get out of earshot, broken by Usagi making childish noises as she hunched Mamoru's shoulder with hers. Mina and Makoto gladly chimed in with the taughnting.

"uuuwwwwww… looks like somebody's got a crush on Mamoru…"

"Shut up," he whispered, a blush forming on his own cheeks.

"You guys should totally get married and then Motoki would _actually_ be your brother!" Mina teased.

Mamoru expertly changed the subject, turning to Usagi, "Wait, you're going on a date? Tonight?!"

"Sure. Why not? I'm a grown woman."

"I know. But, _tonight?!_ "

"Oh my god! Is your record broken?! Yes! Tonight!"

"Ya, meatball brains, he's right. Don't you think we have more pressing matters to attend to?"

"Well, Rei, what am I supposed to do about it _tonight?_ "

"I don't know," Mamoru broke in, "Maybe not go in a _date_ when there's a possible new enemy trying to take over the world?"

"I dusted them! What else do you want from me?"

"Usagi's right," Ami interrupted, "Until we have more intel gathered on these new youma, we're kind of at a standstill. I only wish we had some kind of sample that I could test the properties of."

"We do!" Usagi perked up.

"We do?" Mamoru looked confused.

"Ya! One of those thorny dart thingies shish kabobed my bun, so I pocketed it for that very reason! Because I am resourceful and forward thinking and awesome!" She said, holding up a green spike about the size of a cocktail straw.

"Oh my god!," Mamoru blanched, "One of those spikes nearly got you in the face?! You really need to be more careful!"

"Seriously, Mamoru-baka? Can't you just let me have this moment without reprimanding me?"

"Good work, Usagi!" said Makoto, the constant cheerleader.

"Thank you, Mako-chan! See, Mamoru-baka? That's how it's done."

"Very good work. I'll analyze this tonight at central command and see if I can't find any leads."

"So what are you going to wear on your date tonight, hmmmm?" Mina, who had been chomping at the bit to get some juicy details, finally got her 'in.'

"I don't know! I was supposed to go shopping today but then that stupid yoama attack happened and now I don't have time! Do you think I could maybe dig through your closet?"

"Sure! Maybe that slinky little red dress? I bet you'd look like a little sex-kitten in that." Mina said with a wink.

"Can I assume this meeting is adjourned?" Mamoru said through clenched teeth.

"I _do_ have to get to work in an hour at the cafe…" Makoto added, hesitantly.

"We should go on a wrap this up. I need to stop by the lab at Mugen before I analyze this sample. Is there any other information you can think of that may be pertinent?"

"Ya, did you see any other baddies, like pulling the ropes or any generally suspicious acting characters?" Minako asked.

"Or did you feel any other negative energy or auras?"

"The psychic stuff is more your thing, Rei, but I didn't see anyone who looked really suspicious."

"Me either," Mamoru chimed in.

"I'll search the sacred fire tonight after I put grandpa to bed." Rei said with a bit of sadness behind her eyes.

"How's he doing?" Usagi asked, laying her hand atop Rei's across the table.

"He's still a stubborn smart-ass, if that's what you mean. Other than that, I'm just trying to keep him comfortable and make sure he's taking his meds and eating right."

Usagi gave her hand a little squeeze, "If you need anything, just let me know. Papa still has a lot of Mama's pillows and pads and vitamin supplement type things at his house if they'd help. Or if you just need to talk."

"Thanks, Usa. I'll let you know."

"And if it's healthy food you need, you know who to call," Makoto added, sitting up tall and proud.

"Who?" Minako joked, successfully breaking the sad tension with a round of light giggling as Makoto fiend being scandalized.

"Well, if that's how it is then I'll just go to work now! At least there, the appreciate my cooking," she said, pretending to get up to leave as a laughing Minako pulled her back down, "No! I'm sorry! You're the best chef ever!"

"But we probably should get going. Whataya say meet at the temple tomorrow around 5:00? Does that work for everyone?" Rei asked. With tomorrow's plans finalized the group started to split off. Makoto off to work, Rei to the temple, and Ami off to the Mugen University lab, leaving only Mina, Usagi and Mamoru behind.

"Do you wanna come help me get ready for my date, roomie?" Usagi asked Mina.

"Awe! I wish I could! I have improv class tonight, and then I'm meeting up for drinks after with this really cute girl in my class. Either way, I won't be home till way late, so the house is all yours, if ya know what I mean," she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Mamoru rolled his eyes at the giggling girls.

"And on that note, I think I'm done here. Good bye."

"Oh my god, Mamoru! Lighten up already!" Usagi said as she walked away from them to pay for her milkshake at the counter.

"I think you're just jealous," Mina taunted once Usagi was out of earshot.

"Jealous," he scoffed, "Of who? The Neanderthal Usagi duped into paying for her exorbitantly expensive appetite. No thanks. Hard pass."

"I think the lady doth protest too much," Mina said in a british accent.

"Can it, Shakespeare. Don't you have an acting class to get too?"

"You should think about trying one out yourself! Maybe, with professional training, you might could actually convince me you _don't_ care that Usagi is getting all sexified for some other guy.."

"I don't!"

"…picking out that sexy lingerie, rubbing lotion all over her tight little body so her skin feels soft too his touch…"

"Enough, Minako!" he barked, "I don't need a play by play. I told you, I _don't care._ "

"Care about what?" Mamoru physically flinched at the surprise of Usagi's voice behind them. Startled, he yelped out, "Acting. I don't care about acting. Mina's trying to convince me to join her silly little acting class."

Mina raised a knowing eyebrow at the flustered boy, "But just look at him!" she said, holding his chin and presenting his face to Usagi, "That's a face for the big screen!"

"Pshh," Usagi scoffed, "More like a face for radio…"

Mamoru was about to retort when Mina interrupted them, "Anywhoo… I have to jet! See you guys tomorrow! Bye!"

Usagi and Mamoru were now left standing awkwardly, being alone for the first time since their squabble on the street.

"Well," he started, "You should probably get going if you expect to make yourself look halfway presentable for your _date_ tonight."

Usagi ignored the jab, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I really am glad you jumped in to help me. Thank you."

Mamoru was thrown off by her sincerity, "No, you were right. I should know by now that you can take care of yourself. We'll call it habit."

"Are you still in pain?"

"Not a lot. I'm ganna stick around here and hang with Motoki for a while. Maybe grab one of his 3 precious draft beers he hasn't shut up about for the last month since he installed it."

"Ya… hehe… he's really excited about having a beer license now. He keeps calling this the 'Crown Bar-cade…'" There was a strange stiffness in the air between them.

"Well," she started, "I should probably…"

"Go. Go… I'll be fine. Just shoot me a text if you need an out."

"Will do." With a final nod, she turned to leave.

"And Odango!"she turned around to see his shit-eating grin,"I hope he buys you flowers!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be happy if I never see fauna again in my life!" And with that, she was out the doors.

"Yep," he said to himself before turning to go to his special stool at the bar,

"I really hope he buys her flowers."

Surprise, muddafugas! I wrote another chapter! I know this one is basically just a talky episode, but fear not! Chapter 3 is bringing the Baddies!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update after chapter 1, but I'm on a role now! I was so pumped to get Chapter 2 posted that I forgot to thank all you guys for the reviews and follows and (squee!) faves! Keep it up! Please. I am like Tinkerbell, without applause, I would die. And with that joke, that is not my own: Disclaimers! I don't own sailor moon. Or the tinkerbell joke. Or a car…

(TropicalRemix)- no spoilers about them dating, but I _will_ say, they become close in a way you've probably never read about befor ;)

(angeljme)- Thank you! You won't find out about the "date" in this chapter, but you're ganna love it!

(FloraOne)- WOW! THANK YOU! I have so much to say! I can't WAIT to read Ikigai now! I'm really glad to hear you like my grittier, down to earth characters and subject of the senshi and main characters in this are a mix of some amazing folks I know IRL and the Sailor Moon characters they most remind me of. Everyone has flaws and hardships. Sometimes the lack-there-of creates it's own set of hurdles. I really hope you like some of the OOC choices and backstories I've made for the characters! Here's a little slice of Ami and the baddies!

Anywhooo… This is ganna be a shorter chapter, just introducing you to the baddies and creating a little mystery lol. Most ALL deez baddies are WILDLY OOC, but damn are the hate/lovable! For those of you looking for that good-good Usa/Mamo action, don't worry. It's-a-comin…

 **(Right after this brief commercial break for Mugen University…)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Later that night…

Ami clutched her computer bag a little closer to her chest as she walked through the dark, empty halls of the Mugen University science department. Halls that, although she had walked probably thousands of times over the past 2 years, never failed to make her feel any less uneasy. The echo of her shoes clicking from the tile floor was as haunting as the "Jaws" theme song. Sure, she had spent many sleepless nights alone in this building, but the cold, sterile nature of the architecture itself made it so she could never feel quite at home here. Reaching the grad office, she breathed a sigh of relief as the key card sliced through lock and granted her access to her personal desk: The only place she really ever felt comfortable here after dark.

Thanks to an accelerated course of study, Ami, at only 21 years of age, was now in her second year of the master's program studying Theoretical Astrophysics. Putting her bags down, she searched through her middle desk drawer for the key to the lab. If she was going to correctly and thoroughly analyze the evil plant sample, she would need to borrow a little of the tech from Mugen. After sorting through various sizes of mass spectrometers in the lab, she found what she needed and came back to her desk to lock up.. Sure, the scouts had seemingly "magic" technology, but one thing the last 6 years had taught her is that magic is just science you don't understand yet. It was the reason she had changed her major from Medicine to Astronomy in the first place. She had simply seen too many of the universe's secrets not to want to unearth more.

Glancing up, she saw her framed picture of her mother and her, both with lab-coats and stethoscopes. It was a bittersweet picture to her. While her mother, the famed Dr. Mizuno, was openly very supportive of Ami's decision, she couldn't help feel it kind of broke her heart. But this is how _she_ could best help people, both Ami Mizuno _and_ Sailor Mercury.

"I hope you plan on returning that, Miss Mizuno." A shrill, yet booming voice caused Ami to scream and drop the frame she was holding back to the desk.

"Professor Arimura!"

"You sure do startle easy."

"What? Oh. Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was in the building. But yes. Yes, ma'am. I filled out all of the proper documentation for all of this. I simply needed to get some work done on my dissertation from home tonight."

The pale woman leaning against the doorframe just let out a haughty laugh as she tossed her fire-red hair over her shoulder.

"Don't have a panic attack. You are seriously the most mild-mannered girl I have ever met."

"Thank you."

"Anybody ever tell you that you're a strange kid?"

"Yes, Miss Arimura. When I was a child."

The professor simply rolled her eyes, "Well, as you were. I'm on my way up to Dr. Knight's office. Be sure to lock up after yourself. And don't drop any MU equipment if you accidentally see your shadow. You will be held responsible financially."

"Yes ma'am. Of course." And with that, she was gone. Ami booked it out as fast as she could without seeming suspicious. As she freed herself into the fresh air outside, she looked up to see the lone window illuminated from the top story.

"I wonder what Dean Knight is doing here so late?" Shrugging the thought away, she made a bee line back to central command.

* * *

Inside Dean Knight's illuminated office:

"What exactly happened, Lulu? Why have I spent copious amounts of the botany department's research funds and have NO host energy to show for it?"

Lulu shuffled back and forth on her feet, twirling a lock of her ivy-green hair around her finger nervously, feeling like a powerless child compared to the broad-shouldered, crimson-haired woman lounging comfortably behind her large oak desk.

"W-well, Ya see, Miss K, everything was going fine! Just fine! My Tellun Plants were absorbing soul energy. A great big lot of it! Just 2 plants managed to take out 20 people like 'that'" she snapped her fingers for effect.

"Then.." she prompted, dancing her finger around the edge of silver pencil jar on her desk.

"The-then, this girl who called herself a Sailor Moon came out of nowhere and started to rip my babies up by the roots!"

"Then why is she still alive if she physically touched one of your plants? They should have drained her dry. If you designed them correctly." Miss K picked up the dagger-style letter opener from inside the silver cup, admiring the blade. Lulu gulped, sensing that _she_ was the letter about to be opened.

"They did! I mean… they tried… but she wasn't human! The collected so much energy that they grew twice her size! But then there was the other dinner-party lookin guy who came out and started fighting them and cutting them down! Then she managed to take both of them out in a single blow!"

Miss K, who had previously been using the blade to clean under her nails, stopped mid-movement, black eyes darting straight into her green one.

"How?"

"Some kinda crystal…reeeaaal shiny! It must have some kinda healing powers too, cause she managed to return all the energy I collected back to the hosts!"

There was a painfully long pause as Lulu awaited her fate.

"And _how_ are you going to rectify this?"

"I-I-I'll colleccct more energy! Use more plants! Spread 'em AAALLLLL over the city! She can't be in all those places at once! I think…"

"WRONG." Lulu jumped as a shrill, booming voice from the door frame behind her. She whipped around, growling.

"You think ya got a better idea, Yuko?"

"Usually."

"Lulu, be quite. I'd like to hear what Miss Arimura has to say." Lulu huffed and crossed her arms as Yuko casually strolled to sit on the edge of Dr. Knights' desk.

"Stop wasting our time scrounging for table scraps. Order the main course."

"Go on," Dr. Knight leaned forward with elbows on her desk, coyly pressing the flat part of her blade against her cheek in thought.

" _That_ girl and _that_ crystal ARE a power source. Please, Kaori, Allow me to collect them."

"How ya ganna find em, hmm?" Lulu chimed in.

"I'm not. YOU are."

"Very well, Yuko. And use discretion before we know the _extent_ of this planet's Calvary."

"Absolutely," she bowed and made her way back turning briefly back at the door,

"And by the way, _Dean Knight_ , we should really think on this department's policy on graduate lab accessibility. One of these days, one of the little lab-rats is going to blow up the whole school..."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Of course Ami goes to an evil school. She ALWAYS goes to the evil school lolol! I couldn't resist! How do you like my baddies? Is it easy to follow or confusing with all the name changes? Drop me a review and let me know! Stay tuned for the next episode! A little Usa/Mamo one-on-one time ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Rating Warning: It's not 'M'yet, but I'll consider it a 'mmmmm'

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Usagi stood near the exit door of the bus, far too nervous to sit still. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, head constantly swiveling from the clock on her cell phone, which currently read "5:20PM" and the electronic marquee on the bus denoting what stop came next.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon! Move faster bus! Do we literally have to hit _every_ stop?!" She looked back down at her phone. "5:22PM" The gang must be _pissed_! Why wasn't anyone responding to her tardy texts?!

As the bus started its slow arrival at the stop nearest the shrine, she started jumping up and down, shaking out her hands like an Olympic runner preparing for her sprint up the stairs.

"Open the damn door!" she growled under her breath. It listened and she let out a loud, "THANK GOD!" as she was now free to be chastised a little less.

Sprinting up the stairs, weaving around guests of the temple and people quietly praying, she finally made it to the private chambers and started apologizing before she even whipped the door open.

"Guys I am SOOOO sorry! I got held up at work and then the bus was STUPID slow but I'm here! Let's do this! What did I miss? Where…?"

Finally taking a moment to breathe and look up, she was surprised to see only Rei and Mamoru sitting on the floor, calmly drinking tea.

"Where is everyone? Is this, like, an intervention or something?"

Without answering, Rei looked down at her watch and smiled back at Mamoru, cheekily saying, "5:25PM. Pay up! That'll be…"

"$5… I know." Reaching for his wallet, he took a crisp bill and palmed it in Rei's hand."

Usagi, still out of breath, was struggling to make words work. "Wha… What's going on? Where is everyone? The meeting started at 5:00, right?"

"Wrong," Mamoru interjected, "The meeting starts at 6. We just told you 5:00."

"Then why are _you_ here?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"To see the look on your face when I told you that. Also, Rei and I had a bet going on just how late you'd be. Every minute _before_ 5:30, she gets a dollar. Every minute late you are _past_ 5:30, I get a dollar. I really thought I would be a very rich man by the end of this day, but the $5 I lost is TOTALLY worth it to see," he made a box with his fingers and squinted through it, like he was focusing a camera shot, " _THIS FACE."_

Rei and Mamoru started laughing hysterically as Usagi stomped around, huffing indignantly.

"Not cool, guys! I lost my high score on Sailor V to get here!"

Mamoru wiped tears from his eyes and sat up straight again, "I thought you said you were," he put up air quotes, "held up at work?"

Usagi's face, now an unnatural shade of red from both anger and embarrassment, amazing got even darker. "Well… I _do_ work there." The laughter started back up again.

"You were cut at 4:30…"

"How do you know?"

"I know everything about you, Odango."

"No, you don't!"

"Try me."

Suddenly, Usagi was stumped. There had to be something she could definitively say to prove him wrong.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rei excusing herself to go check on her give her grandpa his 5:30 medication.

There was a moment of silence between the two alone in the room.

"Well, I'm waiting…" he teased.

"Well, _I'm_ thinking."

He started humming the Jeopardy theme song.

"Shut up! Oh I know! The first time I saw snow…" she was 3. Childhood memories had to be something he couldn't gues…

"You were 3. It was Christmas and your dad dressed as Santa and you were so terrified you ran out of the house but completely forgot when you saw the snow falling outside."

Her eyes were as big as saucers, "How did you…? I never _told_ you th…"

"Your mom told me. She showed me _a lot_ of baby pictures too… Maybe you should try another angle…"

Usagi was taken a little aback. She never realized that her Mama and Mamoru bonded like that.

"Um.. ok. My favorite flavor of-"

"Strawberry."

"My least favorite food."

"Carrots. Most especially cooked carrots."

"That was an easy one…"

"So give me a hard one."

"My first kiss."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow, " _Me_ …"

Her face started flushing again, "No no not like that time. And it wasn't _you_ anyway… it was Tuxedo Mask."

"Which is _me…"_ he said, a smile playing on his lips at her nervousness.

"I mean, ya. Yes. You _are_ Tuxedo mask, but I didn't know that. And I was just a dumb kiss.. kid, I mean. Dumb kid. I guess I'm talking about my first 'Usagi' kiss… and if you say ' _me'_ again, so help me god I will knock that smug look off of your—"

"Minako."

Usagi's face went from bright red to blanched white.

"How…?"

"She talks a lot."

"I am gonna KILL her when she gets here! An-and… _that_ doesn't count either… That was just practice. I mean my first, like _romantic_ kiss.."

"Am I still not allowed to say _'me?'_ "

"Ughhhh!"

"Ok, alright. I'll forfeit my right of passage… Settle down. It was Billy Fazuki. I think you were…15? On the back seat of the school bus on you class trip to the Science Museum."

"..."

"You gossip _very_ loudly. I'm actually shocked the entire world doesn't know _all_ of our secret identities."

"Are you like… a stalker or something?!"

"No. I'm just very perceptive. For instance, did you know your shoe is untied?"

"Huh?" She looked down at her feet to remember she was wearing ballet flats. No shoe laces.

"Made ya look."

"Argh!" She yelled in frustration as she started to march towards where he was sitting on the floor. He picked up a floor cushion to use as a shield, only to look past it and see her marching away with the teapot.

"Where are you going?"

"Specifically, to boil more tea. Generally,to get away from you!"

"Good! You could use some nice, calming tea. You seem _riled up_ about something."

"Screw you, Chiba!" She hollered back through the door.

"If it'll help!"

He laughed at her frustrated scream and leaned back, thinking back to the conversation that just unfolded and how he completely _won_ that one! His heart was beating quickly from the adrenaline that always seemed to follow one of their sparring matches. Left to his own devices, his mind began to wander back to that kiss. 6 years and they had _never once_ talked about it. It was a taboo, or maybe more of a pandora's box, he thought, noticing that his heart rate was increasing even more. She might not know it, but it was _his_ first kiss too. And it was amazing. It was right in the middle of a battle. She had been thrown off a building and he swooped in to catch her, relishing the rare moment he got to _actually touch_ this beautiful, mysterious, enigmatic super hero. He was a super hero too, of course, but more importantly, he was a 17 year old teenage boy. Who could _actually touch_ Sailor Moon!

He sat her down safely, knowing the moment was about to be over and she would jump away, back into battle. But this particular night, she stuck beside him just a second longer than usual, and he caught himself looking up and getting lost in these big blue eyes that were staring at him like _he_ was the most important person in the world. "You just saved my life," is what he thought he heard before she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissed the living daylights out of him. He was so shocked he couldn't even close his eyes for the first few seconds. When he finally did, it was like he was _alive_ for the first time. But before he could even bring himself to wrap his arms around her or deepen the kiss, it was over. His lips tried to follow hers, but she had backed away too quickly. Now her lips were talking. Maybe they were telling him to stay safe or to find cover or that something that was happening was dangerous? And just like that she half leapt/half flew back to the top of the building, leaving him in a stunned silence for somewhere between 4 seconds and an hour. He was convinced that he found the love of his life.

Mamoru shook his head, trying to knock the unrealistic, hormone-fueled notion of love he had imbibed upon as a kid. It wasn't love. It was infatuation. With a stranger. A fucking _magical_ stranger, but a stranger nonetheless! He didn't know one thing about that person. He shouldn't let those memories change how he feels about her today.

"What a moron," He whispered to the empty room. He was just a horny fucking kid with a flair for poetry…

"Who, you?" Usagi said, reentering the room with a fresh pot of tea.

"Huh?" did he say that outloud?

"I'm just glad you realize that about yourself."

"Realize what…?" Gulp..

"That you're a moron." He was about to breathe a sigh of relief that he hadn't just publicly declared he was 'a horny fucking kid with a flair for poetry,' but then his breath hitched. Usagi was bent over pouring tea, and from this vantage point, he could see straight down her shirt.

"I probably am…" he said, basically hypnotized from the tunneling fabric giving him a front-row view to her milky breasts, spilling over a black lace bra. There seemed to be a red heart charm dangling from the middle. They were moving now. She was laughing. Why? Unconsciously, he gripped the pillow in his lap a little tighter.

"Are you alright, Mamoru?" He ripped his head up to meet her eyes.

"Ya, why?"

"First off, you just _agreed_ with me that you are a moron, _and_ you're all red and flushed and sweating."

"What?! No I'm not!"

" _Yes_ , You are." She then grabbed a towel and started wiping his brow and slowly down the side of his neck. He gulped, throat suddenly very dry. She was too close right now. He could smell her strawberry shampoo. He shooed her and the towel away, needing some space.

"Well here, at least drink some of this calming tea," She went to hand it to him, but then held it right out of reach as she leaned close into him, lips barely brushing the shell of his ear as she whispered in a husky voice, "You seem a little _riled up_ about something."

He let out an involuntary shiver from the feeling of her light breath against his ear and neck. It wasn't until he saw the look of bottled laughter about to burst from her face that her last comment fully sank in. His eyes became wide as saucers as the realization sunk in. She _knew_ he was staring at her breasts. Hell, she was planning on it! Just to get the last laugh! Which she most definitely had at that moment.

"Here ya go." She said between giggles, gingerly placing the teacup in the center of the pillow on his lap, causing him to flinch and straighten his back.

"I can't believe you. You just.. and then with the?"

Usagi couldn't answer through her laughter, so she just opted to nod her head vigorously while clapping her hands.

"Oh, and Mamoru, the rest of the girls will be here in about 10 minutes, in case you need to take care of anything before they get here…ya know… _If it'll help_ …" She once again mirrored his previous teasing of her, before laughing her way out of the room.

Once Usagi's peels of her laughter had faded into the distance, he took a big long look at his surroundings.

Here he was, a grown man. Sitting on the floor. Hiding an erection with a pillow because what? He saw a girl's boobies?! And not even _naked_ boobies. Like, _bra_ boobies. Basically bikini boobies… Usagi is a bikini…

He let out frustrated growl and leaned forward,rubbing his face with his hands and let out a long sigh, opting to lay down on the cool floor.

"Maybe Toki was right," he said to the ceiling, "Maybe I _do_ need to get laid…"

* * *

But...BUT?! What about the date? Usagi went on a date! Mamo-chan TOTALLY woulda reacted ta dat! Ya'll chill. He has been discracted... Stay tuned! And don't forget to reviewwww!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow guys!

Thank you all for the awesome support and reviews on this fic so far! I've been reading SM fanfiction for 15 years but this _is_ my first fic! I'm really glad you guys like the characterization and banter! IRL I'm an actor and comedy writer, so I work primarily in dialogue, so I'm glad that it translates! I only wish my other material got _half_ of the positive support you guys are throwing my way lol! Speaking of, I'd like to give a special shout out and thank you to FloraOne for recommending my fic on tumbler! I got all misty eyed from your vote of confidence. So, sincerely, THANK YOU! But enough about lil 'ol me… You're here for that Usa/Mamo goodness! Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Previously on Concrete Tokyo:**_

 _Once Usagi's peels of her laughter had faded into the distance, he took a big long look at his surroundings._

 _Here he was, a grown man. Sitting on the floor. Hiding an erection with a pillow because what? He saw a girl's boobies?! And not even naked boobies. Like, bra boobies. Basically bikini boobies… Usagi is a bikini…_

 _He let out frustrated growl and leaned forward, propping his head on his hands and let out a long sigh, opting to lay down on the cool floor._

" _Maybe Toki was right," he said to the ceiling, "Maybe I do just need to get laid…"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

"Maybe Toki was right," he said to the ceiling, "Maybe I do just need to get laid…"

"Perhaps he _is_ right."

"AHHWWMYGOD DAMNIT! AMI!" Mamoru jumped off the floor like a cat that'd been sprayed with a water bottle. Hugging his big blue floor cushion and holding his heart.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru. Did I startle you?"

"YA _THINK?!_ " he attempted to breathe again, "You can't just sneak up on people like that!"

"But I didn't sneak. I entered an open door to a public room in which my arrival was expected."

"But I didn't _know_ you were there!"

"Hmmm. You seem to be exhibiting higher than average stress levels. You probably _should_ heed Motoki's advice."

"Eeehhhhxcuse me?"

"Did you know there are actually a surprising number of health benefits to engaging in sexual intercourse? Such as—"

"I think Rei is calling me from the kitchen," he turned, attempting to escape yet _another_ embarrassing conversation before it began.

"No she's not. However, auditory hallucinations are commonly attributed to stress. And coitus can reduce stress, as well as lower blood pressure and reduce your risk of heart attack. It can also—"

"Ami, I'm _in_ med-school. I'm aware of the health benefits," Mamoru blushed harder, refusing to make eye contact with the blissfully-ignorant super-genius.

"I'm sorry. How crass of me to assume you didn't know," she giggled. "I guess I'm in constant teacher-mode these days."

"It's ok, but—"

"So is your issue with securing a mate? You have an admirable physic and very symmetrical features. That in addition to the financial stability you present should—"

"It's _not_ that, Ami. I would have no problem finding a…. _mate_ …" the word tasted _wrong_ on his tongue.

She just stared at his beet-red face, nodding and waiting for him to finish his statement.

"It…it's more of a _moral_ dilemma." Oh God. Why was he telling her this at all?

"Oh. I see! Then you should probably talk to Usagi."

"What?! Why?" Oh shit. Was Sailor Mercury Psychic? It was hard for him to keep track of their ever-expanding toolbox of super powers.

"Usagi is one of the kindest people I've ever met with an almost unwavering moral code. She'd be able to help you navigate any moral issue you are having." He scoffed, thinking back to 5 minutes ago when she actively _tried_ to get him riled up so she could leave the room laughing at him. Some ' _unwavering moral code,'_ eh?

"Yeah… she's _reeaaalll_ nice," He said sarcastically under his breath.

Ami cocked her head, "Was that sarcasm?"

"Nope! Hey, Ami, I've got to go outside of this room now, OK?"

"Ok! See you in a few minutes at the meeting!" He started to bolt, but then turned back around.

"And Ami, can I ask that we keep this… _very educational_ …conversation to ourselves?"

"Absolutely, Mamoru!"

With that _finally_ behind him, he stepped onto the deck into the sun, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, exhaling in a half-growl/half-yell. Twisting his neck from side to side, he tensed up again as he saw 2 suspiciously nonchalant girls leaning against the railing, pointedly ignoring him. Makoto had her back to the wooden bars with her arms half crossed, scrolling through her phone. Her _upside down_ phone, Mamoru noted. Meanwhile, Minako had her elbows leaning on the rails, seemingly fascinated by her new manicure. It was painfully obvious they had just overheard he and Ami's conversation and didn't want to get caught snooping.

"I don't want to hear a word," he warned them.

"Oh! Hey Mamoru! When did you get here?" Makoto feigned surprise, looking up from her _upside down_ cell phone.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Cut the act, I know you guys were listening in on my _private_ conversation."

"Why, Mamoru," Mina threw a hand to her heart incredulously, "We were just out here, minding our own business, enjoying this beautiful day!"

"I'm sure…" His patience was running dangerously low. Could none of these women give him a break?!

"We would _never_ purposefully invade someone's privacy like that," she added.

"I don't think those acting classes are working very well, Minako."

"Acting?! Who's acting?!"

"Relax, Mina. I'm sure he doesn't mean it," Makoto patted her on the back, obviously trying to suppress laughter, "He's just a little… _stressed out_ …" She snorted, breaking the damn as they both burst out in laughter, falling over each other and slapping their knees. Mamoru's anger had reached a boiling point when he barked out,

"Ya know what?! I don't need this shit from you girls! I get it. I do! I'm the only _guy_ in the group. Ok? But I'm not _actually_ here right now for your entertainment. And my personal life is SURE AS HELL none of your business, so if you could kindly just DROP IT!"

Their laughter died down as they saw just how frustrated he was with the entire situation. Makoto walked towards him, only gently giggling now, and put a hand on his elbow, which he immediately ripped away from her.

"We're sorry we're sorry. We are just picking on you, ya know?"

"We'll _don't."_

Mina walked over to join the two, "Ok ok. You're right. We'll give you a break. And honestly, we really didn't mean to spy on you. We were just walking in when we overheard Ami giving you 'the talk,'" she giggled despite herself, "And didn't want to interrupt. And you know she didn't mean anything by it either. I'm sure she was just trying to help, but you know Ami…"

Mamoru 'humphed' but had calmed down considerably after they offered their version of a truce.

"And if you need a scapegoat in the meantime, just ask Usagi about her _date_ last night," Mina giggled and Mako began to snicker beside her.

Oh ya! Mamoru had been so _distracted_ the past half hour, he had forgotten the _real_ reason he had shown up early in the first place: to interrogate Usagi.

"What about it?" He asked, playing it a little too cool.

Makoto just clapped him on the back, "You'll just have to ask Usagi about it. Trust me, it'll cheer you riiigghht up." With that, the girls left him to his own thoughts as they sauntered into the room, quietly whispering and giggling back and forth.

Mamoru's curiosity was definitely peaked.

* * *

 **Interlude to an Inner Monologue:**

 _FLASHBACK-_

" _Well here, at least drink some of this calming tea," She went to hand it to him, but then held it right out of reach as she leaned close into him, lips barely brushing the shell of his ear as she whispered in a husky voice, "You seem a little riled up about something."_

 _He let out an involuntary shiver from the feeling of her light breath against his ear and neck. It wasn't until he saw the look of bottled laughter about to burst from her face that her last comment fully sank in. His eyes became wide as saucers as the realization sunk in. She knew he was staring at her breasts. Hell, she was planning on it! Just to get the last laugh! Which she most definitely had at that moment._

" _Here ya go." She said between giggles, gingerly placing the teacup in the center of the pillow on his lap, causing him to flinch and straighten his back._

" _I can't believe you. You just.. and then with the?"_

 _Usagi couldn't answer through her laughter, so she just opted to nod her head vigorously while clapping her hands._

" _Oh, and Mamoru, the rest of the girls will be here in about 10 minutes, in case you need to take care of anything before they get here…ya know…If it'll help…" She once again mirrored his previous teasing of her, before laughing her way out of the room._

 _PRESENTLY-_

As soon as Usagi made it out of the room, she started speed walking down the hall, not sure where she was going but desperate to put as much space between herself and the situation she had just _instigated._

By the time she had turned the far corner, she realized that the haughty laughter she once had when she left the room had now turned into nervous laughter as her mortification set in. She threw her back against the wall, hoping it would swallow her whole. To any passerby, she would probably look like a crazy person, switching back and forth between slapping her forehead, stomping her feat, looking to the sky, groaning, and having an all-together highly animated silent conversation with herself. If they _could_ hear what she was thinking, however; it would sound a little something like this:

"Oh my god, Usagi-baka! What were you _thinking?_ Parading yourself around like some slutty cocktail waitress at a strip-joint bucking for a tip. For _Mamoru?_ He is never going to let you live this one down. Why did I ever think that would be a good idea? He got you all flustered so you _what?_ Return the favor? _But the look on that face though…mmmmm._ ugh! Concentrate. This is Mamoru we are talking about. Ya, sure! He's attractive. Fucking gorgeous! But at the end of the day he's just your annoying buddy-pal guy who _you work with and will have to keep working with forever._ Of course we _care_ for each other. Hell, we've almost died together more times than most couples go on dates. Why did I just compare us to couples going on dates?! Take a step back, girl. We can never be anything more than friends. Anything more would jeopardize our mission. I mean, imagine having to be rescued on the daily by your ex! Wait, why am I planning our break up? We. Will. Never. Be. More. Than. Friends. Oh,god, why is my heart beating so fast? Cuz hormones… Admit it! You _loved_ the way his blue eyes darkened when he looked at you _like that._ Like he was a hungry animal and I was his juicy piece of meat. Wait! Am I an exhibitionist or something? I should probably talk to Rei about these urges. She's studying to be a therapist or something… No. I am not telling Rei that I'm some kind of sexual deviant! I'm not, am I? No! I am a young woman in my prime with a _healthy_ sexual appetite and Mamoru just happens to radiate sex! Great. Now I'm thinking about having sex with Mamoru. How am I ever going to look him in the eyes again?! Quick, think of something else! Bunnies… not bunnies… Earthquakes… still a little on the nose. Youma! Big, scary, hairy, slimy, drooling monsters that want to kill me and everyone I love. Good. Think about how important it is for _you_ to stop them. How important it is for you not to let your _feelings_ for your team member get in the way. Buck up, Usagi… You're not a silly little schoolgirl anymore. The world and its safety is on your shoulders, so… Get over yourself. Get over your feelings. And get over to the meeting before you're late!"

Hormones successfully in check, Usagi nodded her head, lifted her chin, and proudly marched back down the hallway and into the room she had recently fled. Looking up, she acknowledged the 4 girls and 2 cats seated around the table while successfully avoiding one particular pair of blue eyes. She clapped her hands and rubbed them together, taking her seat at the head of the table.

"Ok, guys. Let's get to work."

* * *

 **AN:** Poor Usagi… What? You thought I was only gonna torture Mamo-chan? I'll admit it is fun…

And btws, the conversation he has with Ami is ripped almost verbatim out of an IRL convo I had with a friend of mine that has aspergers. If you can't tell… so does my Ami. She just reminds me so much of my friend and I've always wanted to write a 3 dimensional, lovable character who has ASD, but is not defined by it.

I can't wait to go into more detail on the rest of the senshi's back stories! All of them have different hurdles they are facing in their lives that I really want to hit on. I want this story to at least _try_ to pass a bechdel test, even if this is primarily a hetero-cis love story…

In the meantime, stay tuned for some ass-kicking senshi action!


End file.
